Things Change
by mwl3175
Summary: In 2211 the vampire world has changed immensely more social but still a secret. The vampire world finds Aro's "daughter"and she is sent to destroy the Cullens, but loves them almost as much as she does Aro and confusion grows.. romance.
1. Prologue

The door burst open violently and I looked up in horror. A woman was there standing glaring in a fury. _Who the hell is she?_ Her thoughts shrieked at me. I stared at her silently afraid. She launched at me furiously and I jerked out of her way predicting her movements the instant she thought of them. She launched herself at me once more and I moved again.

Aro blasted through the door furious and ran into her. The collision thundered effortlessly through the castle causing every guard around to come automatically to protect their master.

I looked back once more as the vampires shrieked in agony as her head was ripped of and thrown into the flames that had appeared on the floor but it was too late. What looked like the entire Volturi population was gather around in my bedroom wondering who was worth Aro's life. To my great and full displeasure the answer was Guinevere Volturi…Me.


	2. Chapter 1

In one hour the whole vampire world knew about me. Aro apparently wasn't known to have a daughter let alone anyone close to his heart. Even Marcus and Caius were surprised I existed but I didn't care. I was known throughout the entire vampire world so I could be free enough to at least roam the palace and I finally could leave he room I had been entrapped in.

The Volturi castle was huge spreading across on acre of floor space that was home to hundreds of vampires who were all dedicated to protecting the vampire community. I was a wonder to them all, how Aro cared so much for a small feminine little girl I was a grown up when I was human ready to be married off and bear children but now I was only a child, Humans lived to over a century old now.

"Guinevere?" asked a shy voice from behind me. I turned to look at the source and she smiled hesitantly. Dimples appeared at her cheeks and her hair covered her eyes. She was obviously a human servant who was enslaved by the vampire community the way weak humans supposedly should be.

"Master Aro would like to see you in the main hall." I smiled in appreciation and nodded my head.

I walked through the castle in awe of the beautiful marble walls and high, arched ceilings. When I reached the main hall Aro, Marcus and Caius were waiting for me in golden thrones.

"Hello." I said sitting down in the chair that I was lead to by another human girl in her 20's.

"Gwen," Started Aro, "We have quite a few matters to discuss. I want you to start by telling your story."

I nodded quietly then looked back up at them shyly. "I was born in the year 1588, in France, close to the Italian border." I started "To my parents, we were quite wealthy because we were of royal heritage. I was tutored at home and was arranged for marriage from birth. When I turned 14 I married a man that was twenty years older, I was to have a child the next April. When I had a miscarriage my family practically disowned me and I had a fit of depression, so I traveled with gypsies to outside of Volterra. I walked through the woods outside the Volterra city where I met up with Aro."

He piped in quickly. "La mia cantante." He said.

I smiled "I was his singer. He attacked me right then but while he was drinking my blood a group of vampires attacked, of course Aro killed them all but by the time he was done my blood had been ruined so I was unappetizing, so he took me in as his child."

"Why were you so special?" Asked Caius skeptically. I looked at Aro for approval to tell our secret but he explained.

"She has a very special talent that should not be wasted."

I smiled at his obvious admiration.

"She can read minds from anywhere in the world. No limitations or problems she can read any creature and can speak almost any language."

Marcus and Caius looked at me in amazement but Caius' look changed to one that made my skin crawl.

"She's perfect." He stated, "to take out the Cullens." I looked at Aro Confused,

"You're right, she is," He replied. "She will do it." He turned and looked at me. "The Cullens are the coven smaller then us. They consist of 15 permanent members and 10 allies who stay with them periodically. They are a very influential group who live in a way that is an abomination to nature. You will penetrate their base and destroy them. Of course you will do it by gaining their trust which won't be very hard." I looked at him silently and decided to trust Aro; he kept me safe for so long I decided to be a loyal little Vampire.

"What do you need me to do?"

The plan was set I would "sneak out" the next morning to find the Cullens who were living in Alaska at the moment near the Denali Coven. I would claim to want to be a vegetarian vampire. I would live with them, gain their trust and then find their weakness. Aro and the guard would then destroy their coven.


	3. Chapter 2

I slid open my 3rd floor window and jumped down to the ground where I started to run right away. Sneaking past the guards were easy because they only kept people out. I stepped into the forest and turned directions so I was running south to the airport where a plane ticket was waiting for me.

Sneaking out was fun, I had always dreamed about being free but too afraid of Aro's anger and mistrust to do it so having his permission was fun. Aro, Marcus and Caius decided it would be a better plan if the Cullens thought I was sneaking out so I could be better trusted.

The airport was packed as I dodged the group of people who were passing from gate to gate in a hurry. A woman bumped me from behind and glared at me as she rushed past rubbing her arm in pain.

I looked past her to my gate where the plane was already boarding the first class passengers and I waited for them to call the coach sections.

It took 12 hours to get to the Cullens house where I knocked on the door frantically putting on my worried face.

"Hello." Said a young woman with dark hair looking down at my petite figure. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," I said appreciably "My name is Guinevere Volturi." As astonishment replaced her serene features she opened the door wider.

"Come in." She led me to a large living room that had a large area of couches with nooks and crannies. She sat down on a couch and I sat down across from her. "Do you need help?" she asked very kindly and I nodded.

"I don't want to be a vampire."

She smiled slightly "I don't think I can help you with that."

I laughed but kept going. "I hate the feeling I have when I suck someone's blood out, it tastes amazing but I feel their agony in my heart and I cannot stand living like a monster. Aro told me about a Coven of vampires one time that didn't hunt humans and that greatly appealed to me. I lived in a room for a long time and I felt like I was a prisoner in the Volterra castle so I decided to come here I ran away but Aro knows how I felt and said that if I left I would be on my own and he would accept I needed something more and I was wondering if I could stay for a little bit." I pleaded with her silently.

"Of course." She smiled. "But you would have to keep with our diet and life style. If you do you can stay with us as long as you want." I nodded vigorously and she smiled. "I'm Esme, let me show you to your room." She led me through the beautiful house. It was covered in paintings and artwork that ranged from modern to antique works of art. Aro had kept me in a room but I was not uneducated. He taught me of art and gave me books and all the latest technology.

"How many people live here?" I asked casually looking around me quickly.

"Oh, people come and go." She replied. "The public think we are a group home for teens who have troubled pasts." She smiled and led me into a large room with a bed and all of the essentials. "Ten kids are going to school in town and four just live with us and have part time jobs around town. The school is kindergarten to grade 12 so you'll probably just go into grade nine. Though you could probably pass for any age that you prefer." I smiled at this and sat down on the couch that was pushed against the south wall.

"I'm alone here right now but they all should be back in about half an hour please go ahead and settle in. I'll leave you for now, just yell if you need me." I smiled widely at this and slumped onto the couch as soon as the door was closed.

I looked in the large mirror across from me and laughed at how exactly the same I am since I was changed. My shoulder length blonde hair still fell in neat large curls and shone like polished gold. My cheeks were still round and dimpled but had the beauty and grace of a woman. I was a child and an adult blended into one small gorgeous mixture. Not quite cute or sexy but undeniably beautiful. And I knew that Esme was right, I could pass for any age.

At 3:15 I heard the sounds of 10 very excited vampires come through the front door. Esme hushed them all quickly and explained to them my circumstance. I could here their uneasy chatter and their cautious excitement in their mind.

So many names were told at once I could hardly remember one let alone ten but all were very kind especially the pixie like one who was almost as short and dainty as me. She seemed to love everything that moved and I couldn't help but appreciate it. We all watched a movie together the latest action movie was what everyone wanted to see and I had never actually seen one so I was excited. Aro always insisted I watched movies that would educate me about the outside world and modern science fascinated me.

The loud roaring of the sound system was the only reason we couldn't hear them when they came home. They all came in quietly to check out the living room where we were all huddled up on couches entranced by the television.

"Hello!" Yelled a bright and excited blond who was tall and slender and looked like she just came off the cover of vogue. She stopped suddenly when she saw me and rose an eyebrow smirking. "Ah, Miss. Volturi what are you doing here?" She spoke in a tone that I wouldn't understand unless I could read her mind. She wasn't angry or jealous exactly more defensive then anything.

"I came to stay here a bit, I don't want to be a monster, that's all."

She smiled warmly reaching out her hand for me to shake. "Then hello Guinevere, I'm Adrianna Gollurd." I shook her hand and smiled back.

"Call me Gwen." I said. Laughing.

"Guys!" She called out to the other vampires who hadn't entered the room. "Come meet Gwen!" In the blink of an eye two men were directly in front of me.

The first was shorter then the other but extremely muscular which made him look very stout compared to the god in front of me, he smiled and introduced himself quickly as William Adrianna's husband and I smiled back I learned quickly that he said little but listening to his brain was like reading a very descriptive book. He was deep and calculating and very protective.

The form of beauty in front of me didn't smile at all he just stared at me. "I'm Demitri." He stated coldly.

I wanted to hear his thoughts but they seemed to be very quiet as if they were only whispered or surrounded by soundproof layers of Styrofoam. I realized quickly he was a shield and I smiled remembering the story Aro told me when he came back from a trip, about Bella, a girl who could protect the entire Cullen clan from the Volturi. I realized she was the girl sitting on the couch beside the man I realized to be Edward and I grinned at my knew knowledge.

Demitri was gone when I came back to the world around me and was startled and offended by his sudden disappearance. I looked at Adrianna who said "Don't worry, he does that to everyone at first," but I quickly saw through her feeble lie when I heard her pity thoughts.


	4. Chapter 3

Being up all day got boring I can promise you that, watching movies, reading and surfing the internet only entertained you for so long before you thought the boredom would kill you so I was all too willing to oblige when Alice offered to give me a makeover.

She giggled when I ran up to her room faster then she did, I listened to her mind as she contemplated what to do with me. "You are too gorgeous for your own good," she laughed dancing over to her closet. She pulled out a pair of pants and handed them to me. "Try them on I need to figure out what size you are."

I took them and immodestly took off my pants and slipped the jeans on overtop of my underwear.

"Holy crap," she whispered at me in awe as we figured out they were several sizes to small and definitely needed to be hemmed.

I looked into her mind and realized how incredibly tiny I must be.

"Screw a makeover we need to go shopping," she laughed.

"I don't have very much money," I lied thinking of the platinum card Aro gave me before I left the castle.

Alice rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, "I guess we'll have to do pedicures instead."

I raised my eyebrows quizzically and as she sauntered over to her shelf and pulled off a box of nail polish.

"I've never done this before," I admitted as Alice sat infront of me and grabbed my feet.

"I can only imagine," she mumbled as she stuck rolled up toilet paper between my toes and pulled I miniature paintbrush out of small jar full of paint.

She proceeded to paint my toe nails as I only stared in wonderment and how odd my neon orange toes looked.

"So, how old were you when you were changed?" Alice asked suddenly as she finished up my smallest toe on my left foot.

"I had just turned 15 and had run away from my family in France," I answered automatically.

"I'd love to hear the story if you ever feel the need to tell someone." She told me.

Unused to the wish of someone to hear something from me I answered automatically, "I grew up in France and when I was fourteen I married a man who I was arranged to marry since birth. He was twenty years older then me and smelled oddly like horse pooh. After marrying I was forced to have a child but six months in when I was fourteen I had a miscarriage."

Alice looked at me and I saw sadness in her eyes, "I'm so sorry," she whispered thinking of Rosalie.

I smiled gratefully at her, "I didn't want the child at first, I can only remember disdain for my new husband and my yearning to be something more then a housewife but as the child grew I felt it was the only thing worth living for, my husband ignored me and had more then one mistress, while I was left at home with no one I liked and nothing to do. And then I remember the blood, there was so much of it and I could do nothing but see my baby wash away in a sea of red. Then my parents disowned me and after being badly beaten by my husband I ran away to Italy where Aro found me and bit me, he was interrupted by attacking vampires and I was then imprisoned by him and kept hidden for hundreds of years."

Alice looked up at me from the painting of my toenails and I almost laughed at the look on her face.

"I can hardly remember it all, I don't even remember names except my own it's been centuries and that was when I was weak and human."

"Weak and human?" she asked, "Don't tell me you think thst crap about humans being unworthy and should be slaves is something you agree with is it?"

"What do you mean?" I asked quickly reading her mind and seeing that they were overly empathetic towards humans and that was why someone would become a vegetarian to begin with. "Of course not they deserve better I just meant I am stronger now and it was blurry."

She looked at my feet again reassured, and I smiled inwardly at my great spy skills.

I helped Alice get ready the next day as she had to go to school, she promised me a shopping trip for the afternoon and I was excited but knew it was also a test run for how I was around humans and I saw the worry in everyone's face as they left the house.

I thought I was home alone when I saw Demetri again, I ran down stairs with _Wuthering Heights _a book I had borrowed from Bella, one of the older Cullen Clan members. I was planning to read by myself in the library's far corner, which had a window seat. I bolted into the library and to my spot but stopped automatically when I saw his form sitting on the sill, reading a poetry book,

He looked up automatically and his glare made breathing stop.

"H-Hi" I stuttered "I didn't know you were here I'll go." His glare softened as he looked at me.

"It's okay," he replied softly. "I'll go." I looked up at his face that towered over me surprised and I made my confused look, which consisted of me tilting my head slightly and chewing on the side of my lip.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked calmly trying to sound nonchalant.

"No," he said "Why would you think that?" I thought about it for a second.

"You avoid me." I said sadly, "And glare at me, you don't seem to treat others that way either."

"He looked at me for a moment then replied. "You shouldn't be here it isn't right you were too close to the Volturi."

I made my confused look once again and he sighed sitting down once more.

"I know the Volturi hate us and I know you were loved by Aro, it doesn't make sense that you would sneak away right after being found out, if you were so upset you would have left sooner."

"I would have if I knew humans were slaves in the castle and Aro was an evil murderous cow."

He laughed in a way that made my knees weak.

"How old are you anyways?" he asked me and I sighed.

"623 years as a vampire." He whistled in amazement and I laughed. "I'm fifteen in human years though."

"Oh yeah, you look like you're six." He said

I scowled at the truth of his words and stuck out my tongue. "Maybe that was my power, innocence." He laughed at this.

"You were pregnant he laughed, definitely not innocent." I stopped smiling at that and crinkled my eyebrows.

"How'd you know that?" I asked suddenly. He stopped smiling too and I automatically tried to penetrate his mind but I could only hear it like it was a fuzzy radio signal and I scowled angrily.

"I have my ways but I gotta go I have…work." He ran from the room very suddenly and I was then left to think about Demitri.

I sat down-slumped is more like it- and I pulled my feet to my chest resting my head on my knees. I then got up to walk outside onto the porch. Demitri's face was envisioned in my mind once again and I yearned to run my fingers through his hair and feels his smooth skin against mine, I stopped though because I knew that could never happen, I was too young, a child.


	5. Chapter 4

**Review Please and I hope you like the story.**

When Alice got home I rushed down to meet her and she seemed almost as excited as I was.

"I hope you don't mind but Bella, Rosalie, Charlotte and Renesmee are coming too. They want to have some bonding time with their new sister you're all going to get along great I can tell," she winked and handed me a little cardboard box as she pulled me out to the car where they were waiting. " They're contacts you put them over your eyes since they're still red."

"Yes I'm familiar with them, Heidi uses them when she goes out to attract victims. Where are we going?"

She looked at me oddly then seemed to shake it off, "We're going downtown, Anchorage doesn't have many great shops like New York, I love New York." She giggled at her joke and opened the door and hopped into the driver's seat. I followed suit and was soon driving downtown.

I had no idea what Alice was talking about, the mall was huge and it was very modern with state of the art everything. I followed Alice and Charlotte into a store called Carlotta's and Renesmee trailed behind me.

"I love the smell of clothing," laughed Charlotte as we entered the store. I must say I was overwhelmed, beautiful clothes were everywhere and looking at the price tags I knew they expensive and designer.

Renesmee smiled at me reassuringly and I knew Aro would approve of my spending and bonding with the girls so I took a deep breath and walked over to Alice.

"First we need to find your size. Try these on," she ordered me passing me a pile of quite a few jeans. I followed the sales clerk into a room with a couch and a plant and guessed that was where I was supposed to change and I did so pulling off my current pair and slipping on the top pair of pants.

Looking in the mirror I realized they were almost a perfect fit. They came up to just about my hipbones and rested there elegantly but the legs were too baggy and so I walked out to Alice who agreed with me.

After trying on what felt like thousands of pairs of jeans Alice approved of the ones I was wearing.

"They're perfect!" She shrieked, "You look hot!"

I laughed at Bella and Charlotte who looked at Alice like she was a freak but Renesmee was laughing right long with her, "She does, Anchorage Catholic Academy is going to freak at the new girl," she laughed, "You might not even have to sit with us at the loser table."

"Loser table?" I asked having no idea what she meant.

Alice looked at her with a side-glance and practically screamed her thoughts at Renesmee _Shut up you don't want to freak the poor kid out, _but Renesmee continued, "the humans feel uncomfortable around us, we are predators."

I rolled my eyes and returned to admiring the pants I was about to buy, "Shirts," I said to Alice who automatically passed me a load of them.

"Way ahead of you G," she said.

I smiled at the nickname and returned to the change room.

After shopping at Carlotta's Designer Boutique We went into a jewelry store and I learned that it had been around for over a century, it was then that I realized I wanted the woman standing behind the counter. She was appetizing and her scent delicious, I was about to get ready to pounce when Charlotte spoke.

"G, are you okay?" she asked.

I looked at her and then the woman. I breathed a deep of her essence and then proceeded to not breath until my urge to rip her throat out disappeared.

The jewelry was beautiful but my favorite was a white gold chain with a pendent made with a thin white gold wire that was bent and twisted into five points and had five different jewels at the end of each, ruby, a green garnet, purple amethyst, citrine and tourmaline.

I bought it automatically, it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen and before anyone could say anything I whipped out Aro's card and charged it. It was accepted and Renesmee stared at me in awe as I slipped it around my neck.

"What?" I asked her as we left the store.

"That thing is expensive!" she exclaimed just as Alice and Charlotte turned from looking at the engagement rings.

"What's going on?" asked Charlotte.

"Gwen just bought that thing," she said pointing at the pendant hanging around my throat.

"That's beautiful," commented Alice "But I thought you didn't have any money speaking of which how did you pay for the jeans?"

I would have blushed if I were human I didn't like being found out, "I lied," I admitted "I stole Aro's card before I left, he won't mind he has like unlimited money anyways because Devan is in charge of buying stocks and investing because he's psychic and Aro has the humans dealing with the bills so he won't notice. Plus the humans won't think anything of it because the vampires seem to have an odd jewelry fetish especially Heidi."

Charlotte laughed at my lack of breathing during my fast rant.

"Glad that's dealt with," laughed Alice.

I smiled and once again lifted my necklace so I could see the pendant as I followed Charlotte to her pick of stores.

Once shopping was over we decided to go home. When we pulled up to the Cullen's driveway I automatically knew something was wrong. The minds inside the house were all screaming panic and that's when Bella, Renesmee and Alice's phones rang.

"Hello?" they all answered simultaneously.

I could hear the conversations through the phones easily but I didn't bother waiting in the car and so I got up and walked into the house.

Esme and Carlisle were frantically running around the house grabbing things. And Emmett and Rosalie were standing in the main room screaming at each other.

"You're so stupid!" she screamed, "it's been centuries can you not control yourself?"

"You don't understand," he yelled back, "It smelled so good and I just had to, I didn't even understand what was going on until a the screaming happened."

I looked at the couple, Rosalie's anger made her look like a goddess her eyes fiery and passionate while Emmett was horrifyingly desperate for her to understand. I was so used to crimson eyes though I didn't notice until I saw Carlisle and his comforting golden orbs.

"Oh my god," I muttered as the girls walked into the car, "were there witnesses?" I demanded.

"Yes," replied Carlisle. "That's why we're leaving, now. Pack your things."

I did as he told and ran downstairs to my room where my stuff was waiting I had hardly anything just a few books and my hardly extensive wardrobe including the things I bought today. I packed it all into the backpack Aro had given me before I ran away. It was a huge one for long backpacking trips and it was easy to fit my belongings. I then ran upstairs to help Esme who I could easily tell was packing up more important things.

"Carlisle, what can I do to help?"

He looked at me and ran to what I knew was a safe. He quickly placed his hands on the metal and it popped open. "Grab the cash and the passports." He commanded.

I did as I was told and handed him stacks and stacks of thousand dollar bills. "Where'd you get all this money?" I asked him when I was done.

He looked at me with a sparkle in his eye, "The bank."

I rolled my eyes laughing slightly and passed him the pile of passports.

"Go tell everyone to be out front in two minutes and I'll see you there."

I bolted to every ones rooms. Emmett and Rosalie were silently packing a duffle bag and Alice and Jasper were each packing their own bag. I ran upstairs to Renesmee and Jacob who were past the packing and onto the making out.

I knocked awkwardly, "Hey, um… be outside out front in two minutes."

Renesmee turned her head to look at me nodding while Jacob, having no mouth to kiss started on her neck and I was quickly unnerved by her groaning. I ran away blushing inwardly at their obvious lack of modesty. I heard from Aro that PDA was becoming less and less offensive or inappropriate but I could still not get my head around the fact that everywhere you turn people are "doing the nasties". I was definitely not used to it.

I walked to Demitri's room slowly and laughed when I saw him leaning on the windowsill reading Wuthering heights.

"Like it?" I asked.

He looked up from his book and his face was stone clear of any emotion.

"It's okay, and I'm coming upstairs now."

I looked at him in confusion. "How'd you know?"

"I'm a vampire I can hear pretty well," he said coldly, stalking past me with a small backpack.

I followed him up the stairs silently and grabbed my backpack, which I had left in the living room and went out front to wait.

Everyone was out there within thirty seconds and Carlisle explained that the plan was we went to Canada and used our Canadian passports, because we are all apparently Canadian citizens to go to Forks which was a town they loved immensely and we'd live there and we'd all enroll in high school and settle in there.

I was okay with it and so was everyone else so we all stood up and ran. Edward and Bella were near the front while Carlisle and Esme were at the back, Alice and Jasper were in front of them Charlotte and Charlie (who I had only just met because he works long hours "so he could go to University on his own money") were in front of Alice and Jasper. Renesmee and Jacob were behind Bella and Edward and in front of Rosalie and Emmett who were very obviously not talking. Adrianna and William were in front of me and I was in the middle while Demitri was lagging behind to talk to Jasper and Alice who he was supposedly very close to.

It was weird not having a mate in a group where everyone had a match they loved so dearly, especially with Demitri all single and gorgeous. It made me feel like everyone had expectations for us to get together but with the tingle I felt in my stomach as I thought that thought I could tell I wouldn't mind so much if that did happen to occur.

"You know it wouldn't be that surprising if you and Demitri got together. You're so mysterious and he is too, and don't worry he'll loosen up. I can see it."

I looked at Alice beside me and noticed how sharp and delicate her features were at the same time that was when I heard Aro calling out to me in my mind _Where are you?_

Edward suddenly stopped and stared running and unable to stop quite in time I had to double back to catch up with the group who were looking at Edward in confusion.

"What was that?" he asked me practically growling.

"Pardon me?" I said.

"That voice in your head," he growled at me "What was it?"

I was surprised it took him so long to notice the extra abilities I had that often resulted in me hearing Aro's thoughts involuntarily. I was so used to him that even when I didn't want them too his voice popped into my mind.

"Um… that was Aro," I said.

"What are you two talking about?" demanded Carlisle.

"Guinevere seems to be speaking to Aro in her head."

"What?" asked Renesmee confused.

"I'm telepathic," I stated, "I can read minds of people all over the world. It's like a mix of Edwards ability and Aro's ability on steroids."

"What stopped you from mentioning this before?" asked Alice looking hurt.

"The fact that when I tell people they always seem to look at me like that." I replied looking around at the group of people who had a mix of shock, and anger. They all replaced their look with one of normality except Demitri who growled at me and turned to Carlisle.

"I told you it was unsafe, she's keeping secrets and speaking to Aro of all people. She lied to us and she is untrustworthy."

Carlisle looked at me and then Demitri not replying for a few moments, I interrupted the silence and turned to look Demitri in the eyes "I did not lie, no one asked me if I had an ability, no one asked me if I was speaking with Aro, which I'm not, and no one in the coven especially _you_ should be accusing _me _of keeping secrets because have none from you ask me anything and I will tell you the answer which is more then you can say _Mr. Hate-Gwen-for-no-reason-except-I'm-a-paranoid-jerk-who-thinks-he's-all-that._ Yeah hate me for my lack of cursing, it may be okay now but when I was alive that would have earned me a couple whips with a belt.

Demitri looked at me and laughed, that's right he _laughed. _"What do you think is so funny?" I asked completely enraged.

He shut up quickly at the look on my face I could tell was one of complete fury, when I used it on my siblings when I was alive they always did what I wanted and apologized right away.

"I'm sorry," he said holding his hands up surrendering.

Esme looking very uncomfortable behind Demitri looked at her feet and I instantly took an unneeded breath and calmed myself down.

"I'm sorry everyone except Demitri for my angry outburst I will try to control myself better next time."

It was completely silent in our coven and I could hear everyone's thoughts floating through their heads. Rosalie's was the one I thought was the most entertaining, _and I thought I was scary when angered._ I actually laughed out loud at this and Renesmee looked at me quickly before laughing herself. I had no idea what came over her and apparently no one else did either, Bella quickly snapped something at her that shut her up and then Carlisle stepped in. "Guinevere, are you communicating with Aro?"

"No," I answered, "I'm just very in tune to his thoughts and hear things when I don't want to."

"Are you positive you want to be a part of this coven?"

"Yes," I replied unsure if I was lying or not.

"Demitri, is there anything else you'd like to address before we go on?"

"No," he smirked glancing at me quickly. I stuck my tongue out at him and looked away.

"Can we continue on then?" he asked.

"Yes," Demitri and I both stated at the same time."

"Good," he replied.

We continued on until we reached the Yukon Territory in which Rosalie decided she was hungry. We stopped in an area hat obviously lacked human populace and decided to hunt.

We did so and I definitely wasn't excited to hunt animals instead of humans but I was thirsty and hunting would do me good.

We ran off in our separate directions and I smell a wolf, I was surprised I recognized the smell so easily but I quickly fell instep with it and I could hear it's pulse feel it's movements and I wanted it, I needed it and I pounced on its body. It was mid-step and I sucked its blood. The blood exploded differently on my tongue and the warmth filled my perpetually cold body and made me feel almost alive and alert. After I was finished my meal I stood up and let my hunting reflexes slowly lose control and my more human self took control once more and I ran to meet the Cullens once again.

Demitri was in the clearing in which we decided to meet and I groaned inwardly when I realized no one else was there. He said nothing as I sat on the forest floor near him and he only watched my every move.

"What's your story?" I asked him after a while.

He looked at me for a moment then replied, "I was in the cancer ward at one of Carlisle's hospitals for a long time and we became good friends. At that time there were rumors going around about odd blood sucking humans in South America. I made the connection between their description and Carlisle, so I asked him,"

"What did he say?" I asked wondering how stupid someone had to be to ask a vampire if they were a vampire.

"He told me the truth, he knew he could trust me and I was just curious. Then I told him that on my death bed I wanted to be changed because I wasn't done living," he laughed, "Carlisle was understandably hesitant but I told him it was what I wanted and I was sure so he did it. Being a vampire is much different then I thought it would be but I think it's worth it. People think that we're soulless or evil but you just have to meet Carlisle or anyone in the Coven and you can tell that they are more loving, more kind or less evil then any human."

I looked at him and the way he spoke about his family I couldn't help but smile and he looked at me weirdy, "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I laughed.

He glared at me for a moment before speaking, "What's your story?" he asked me tilting his head ready to listen.

"I was in the forest outside the Volturi castle Aro was hunting and bit me, a bunch of vampires attacked meanwhile and by the time he killed them he didn't want me anymore so he let me change and when I was a newborn we bonded so he locked me in a room for the next 600 years. Then Aro's mistress found me and attacked but you know about that."

He nodded, "Yeah I think everyone does, you're a vampire celebrity."

"And you guys aren't?" I asked, "Everyone thinks you're all psycho," I said laughing.

"Do you think we're psycho?" he asked totally serious.

"I don't think you're all perfectly sane, I mean have you met Alice?" I asked laughing.

He laughed to and it sent shivers down my spine at his beauty, sadly it was cut short by me suddenly smelling the scent of a human. I lifted my nose automatically to the mouth-watering scent when Demitri spoke, "Be strong Gwen," he commanded.

I looked at him, "Chill I'm not going to suddenly go berserk."

"We have to go get the others, they're in hunting mode so they don't have perfect control right now."

I looked at him and automatically searched for their minds, "They're all done hunting right now they're just all taking advantage of their privacy." I said wiggling my eyebrows at him.

He looked at me and sat back down, "Oh," he said awkwardly.

I laughed and grabbed my backpack, I pulled out my cell phone and checked my text messages. There were 132 from Aro and I read them.

**Where are you?**

**What's going on?**

**Text me NOW **

**Don't make me come get you.**

**Where are you?**

**Text me when you get this.**

I rolled my eyes at the text messages and pressed delete all, I felt weird having any contact to Aro, I felt like I was betraying the Cullens and I automatically pushed aside the feeling. _No G, buck up this is a mission. _I looked at Demitri who was watching me. I smiled at him and he rolled his eyes, we then waited for the Cullens in complete silence

**Reviews Please, I love them they're **_**my**_** brand of heroin.**


	6. Chapter 5

We were in Forks before I knew it, we had skipped the plane seeing as we could run faster then the soonest plane would get us there and it wasn't like we could get tired. We were awfully silent by the time we got to the house the Cullens had owned for centuries. It was beautiful and not dated at all, the way it was built was perfect, open and bright.

Edward and Bella explained to me how much history their house had for the two of them and they decided they would stay in the cottage they had. There were many renovations that had taken place since Edward and Bella had met in this very town though because of their ever growing "group home". The house was huge and I got to pick my room. I picked one on the highest floor that one wall was a window; it overlooked the forest and the setting sun.

The new story was a large foster home for gifted teens and the people who came and went were old children they had taken care of. I was just excited because Carlisle had immediately went to the High School and enrolled all of us meaning I could start school! I was very excited to interact with people especially since I spent the last 600 years in isolation.

"What grade did you enroll me in?" I asked Esme as soon as she got home.

"You're a freshman," she said.

"That doesn't sound very nice," I complained.

She laughed, "You're going into grade nine, the youngest grade in the school "fresh".

"Oh," I said understanding.

She laughed and handing me a thick book, "Feel free to pick anything in there, or anything in general for your room. I want you to feel completely at home here.

I smiled happily and flipped open the book getting to work automatically on my new room.

The next day was our first at the school I had hardly done anything to my room and it was empty except my backpack and a pile of my clothes. I liked it that way, it made me calm.

I dressed myself, which unsettled Alice for a little bit until she saw my outfit and automatically approved. I was wearing a white lace camisole with a light grey, tight fitted sweater with dark skinny jeans; _it's amazing how styles repeat themselves. _I heard Rosalie thinking she was wearing a red sundress and Alice was wearing a skirt and fitted t-shirt claiming she didn't want her outfit to outshine mine.

As we walked into the small building Bella commented on how the town had grown, it was a small town compared to most, but was still small with only 30, 000 people.

"There are 500 students that go here and four grades," explained Charlotte. "The younger the grade we start in the longer we can stay so Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, William, Jacob, Renesmee, Bella, Edward, Demitri and I are going to go into grade ten while you and Alice are going into grade nine."

"We're in almost all the same classes," Alice said handing me my schedule.

I had gym first then English then History then Lunch. I had five minutes between every period to go to my locker. I also got a slip of paper with numbers on it. I looked up at Alice confused.

"It's your locker combination," she stated.

"What's a locker?" I asked.

She laughed and brought me to a wall of metal cupboards that had metal locks on them, "You spin them to the right until they reach the number then turn the opposite way past the number to the next one then back the first way to the third."

I tried and on my first try I got it, Alice smiled at me and I felt oddly proud. Then she pointed down the hall, "The gym is that way," she told me, "I have French first but if you wait in the gym I'll come get you and show you to English."

"Yeah, about that," I said, "As you can tell I am fluent in English so why am I taking it?" I asked.

"You learn grammar and stuff like that," she said. "Talk about books and read."

"Oh," I said, "Then shouldn't it be called literature?" I asked.

She laughed, "I'll see you later," she said walking away.

I felt oddly helpless with her leaving me on my own so I distracted myself by grabbing my cell phone and texted Aro.

_Had to leave Alaska in town called spoons_

I then put my cell back in my bag and walked into the gym.

It was a large room with cement walls and a hard wood floor; it was covered in scuffmarks with peculiar lines all over it. I quickly figured out why Alice had given me a bag full of spare clothes when I walked into the gym and everyone was wearing sports wear. I walked up to the teacher and introduced myself.

"I'm Guinevere Navarre," I stated using my old name from when I was human.

"Good to meet you, do you have a change of clothes?" asked the plump balding man in front of me who looked far from someone who taught us to exercise.

"Yes," I replied.

"Good, I'm Mr. Cassidy and you can change in there," his stubby fingers pointed to a door which had "Girls" written on it.

I walked through shocked to find a plain room with benches bordering the wall, full of half naked girls. I swallowed quickly and shut my mouth realizing I was supposed to also take off my clothes and change.

Even when I was human I wasn't very modest, I was the shameful girl who went skinny dipping with the boys and was punished for it regularly, frankly I think my parents were glad to be rid of me.

The first thing I noticed when I took off my clothes was that every other girl in the room was staring at me in awe. I looked own at myself wondering what was wrong and finally just put my "gym clothes" on and ignored them.

I walked out to the gym, which had boys on one half and girls on the other. I walked over to the other side of the gym to Emmett.

"What's with all the girls with sticks up their butt?" I asked him turning to all the girls who were staring.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Why are everyone staring at me in the change room and now still and why are they all avoiding boys it's not like you have cooties." He laughed his booming laugh and I cringed back a little feeing hurt, "What?" I asked.

"It's two different classes, the gyms just big so the two classes are sharing the space, the girls are one class and guys the other."

"So I'm not supposed to be talking to you am I?"

"No, and they're probably staring at you because you're new and they're intimidated."

I looked at him, how could I intimidate them? "I'm only 4'8," I told him

"By your looks, we're extremely gorgeous remember?" he reminded me.

"Right," I said remembering the jealousy I had of most girls when I was out in the world, the feeling that nagged me that I wasn't good enough because of my heights and looks and what girls including me would do to create illusions of us looking different like bloody corsets and heels, makeup, wigs, etc. Now what I wore was what I liked instead of something to change me or make me alluring to men so I'd get a proposal.

I walked over to a tall and gangly girl standing at the side of the gym who looked shy and very intimidated.

"Hi!" I said, "I'm Gwen and I just wanted to tell you how much I like your hair colour it's so shiny and it chocolaty," I said commenting on her hazel colour hair, which I did actually admire. It contrasted with me bright yellowy blonde hair immensely and I wasn't lying when I said I liked it.

She looked at me like I was insane and I really wanted to open my mind to hear what she thought but decided to respect her privacy, it made it more fun to get to know people.

"I'm Daggy," she replied "Thank you."

"No problem," I said sincerely, this made her smile as she realized I was actually complimenting her and wasn't about to laugh and say _"Ha ha just kidding"._

"So, how long have you lived here?" I asked.

"My whole life," she said, "Never been anywhere else."

"I've been her for a day," I laughed.

"Did you move here from France?" she asked her eyes wide.

"No, why?"

"Your accent sounds French," she said blushing.

I laughed remembering for the first time in six centuries I did have an accent. "I was born in France and then lived in Italy for a while before moving to Alaska," I said, "You have a good ear no one else has said anything."

She blushed a deep shade of pink and I smiled at her modesty. She was about to say something when Mr. Cassidy clapped his hands, "Girls!" he said, "Please come sit in the center."

We did as we were told and sat in the middle of our half of the gym in a clumpy half circle in front of the teacher. "I'd like to introduce you all to an ancient sport called cricket, much like baseball it consists of hitting a ball with a flat bat and running back and forth to score runs…"

"I love cricket!" I whispered to Daggy, "I used to play when I was little but it's been a while since I played and I always beat the boys and my mom used to scold me for emasculating them."

Daggy giggled but didn't speak.

As Mr. Cassidy droned on and on the rules of the sport I listened, trying not to be rude and to refresh my memory. After we actually played and I enjoyed it immensely not even frustrated I had to run slowly to keep our cover.

Afterwards we went back to the room in which we were to change and I quickly did so this time noticing that half of the girls' underwear was missing the back.

Not wanting to look like an idiot I decided to ask Alice what was wrong instead of Daggy.

I went out to wait for Alice and my new friend Daggy offered to walk me to my class because it was in the same hall but I explained that Alice was coming but she was welcome to wait and she decided to stay.

Daggy told me about her numerous siblings and I just listened until Alice came. "Hey!" she said looking at both of us confused.

"This is Daggy, Daggy this is Alice."

"Hi," they both said to each other looking shocked and confused.

"I just met Daggy in class and Alice lives in my foster home," I explained.

"Hi," said Alice brightly, "I love your bag is it Prada?" she asked.

"No," Daggy said laughing shyly, "It's from Forever Mine."

"Oh," Alice said excitedly, "I love that store I got this sweater there, I swear it's the most comfortable thing in the entire world and cute too."

I smiled knowing Alice was trying to make Daggy comfortable by lying only slightly. I had no idea what store Alice was talking about but I had a feeling it wasn't very high end.

I smiled, "So where's room 302?" I asked.

"Upstairs," replied Daggy.

"Great!" said Alice Perkily, "Let's go!"

She let Daggy lead us upstairs to the classroom, and we parted at the door. "See you later!" she said leaving.

Alice and I introduced us to Mr. Fletcher who looked entranced by us. He waved broadly telling us to sit down and I realized there wasn't assigned seats so Alice and I grabbed two unoccupied seats beside each other near the back,

"What are you thinking?" growled Alice under her breath.

"About what?" I asked.

"Daggy," she said urgently, "You can't make friends with humans!"

"Why?" I asked.

"What if you eat her?"

"I won't," I said which she obviously didn't find a suitable answer. "I like people and I like having friends, I won't tell her anything and I won't do anything stupid, I'll tell her I can't have people over because our household is a safe place for us and we prefer to have no one come over because it ruins the balance of our home and you guys said we were supposed to blend in and what part of us all being antisocial, snobs helps us blend in?"."

Alice looked at me like I just grew another eye in the center of my forehead. "Okay," she said in a tone that said, "don't come to me if this ends badly."

I rolled my eyes spoke really quietly so no humans could hear, "Why do some girls wear underwear that don't have butts?" I asked.

This cheered Alice right up and she burst out laughing, "What," she asked.

"I think you heard me," I growled.

She laughed harder, "They're called thongs, the back goes in between the butt cheeks so there are no panty lines."

I imagined it and cringed, "Girls purposely give themselves wedgies?" I asked remembering a book I read that talked about how painful it was and giggled slightly imaging girls walking around picking at there bums. "That sounds like it has the same premise of a corset, pain yourself to look better."

"Don't knock it until you try it I know Jasper finds them hot," she said winking.

"TMI," I said remembering another book I read.

Alice chuckled as Mr. Fletcher started talking about Othello by William Shakespeare.

After English I had history and was excited as I loved learning about history, and was only slightly bummed when I learned we were learning about France in the 16th century.

"I'm Guinevere Navarre," I said introduced myself to him.

"That's King Henry IV's surname," commented Mr. Sheely a fit handsome grey haired man that reminded me slightly of a man who proposed to me just before we got the "better" offer. I would have preferred to marry the man who proposed first for he was much kinder.

"He was my Uncle," I said completely truthfully.

Mr. Sheely laughed a great, jolly laugh, He pointed me to a seat in the second row and I gladly sat down. As he began his fascinated lecture about my family, mentioning me in passing saying that Guinevere was the King's sister's daughter that disappeared quickly after being impregnated by her husband.

I explained to him she was who I was named after as my father was a French historian who was fascinated by the complicated history of our ancestors before he went insane and my mother moved us both to Italy then America before she was assassinated by him and because I had no relatives that I knew of or liked I became a child of the court and went into a Foster home which brought me to Alaska then Forks as Esme and Carlisle liked gloomy weather and small towns.

The class seemed shocked that I felt comfortable disclosing this information but automatically accepted me as me and I became quite popular among my history class within half an hour and I then went to lunch meeting the Cullen clan in the cafeteria.

On the way I walked with Carla a beautiful girl who seemed to be snobby and I was put off by her snobby thoughts about other girls. So I quickly declined when she used her sickly sweet girly voice to ask me if I would sit by her at lunch.

I walked over to the Cullen table, "Hey," I said sitting down at their table.

"You're awfully popular" smiled Renesmee earning her a glare from Rosalie. "What" she is."

Rosalie looked at me, "It's dangerous," she warned.

"Because it turned out so badly last time," said Edward and Bella sarcastically at the same time.

"What happened last time?" I asked.

"We got Renesmee and Bella," smiled Alice.

"And Jacob," added Renesmee smiling up at him adoringly.

"See," I said, "it'll be fine."

"We also got James, Victoria and the Volturi," Jasper said earning him four glares. "But it was worth it," he added.

"The Volturi?" I asked having no idea what problem they were talking about.

They all described to me the almost war with the Volturi because of Renesmee and the ignorance of Aro. My stomach clenched automatically when I heard about how manipulative Aro had been and I wanted to confront him and hear his side of the story but at the same time wanted to throw up so I did nothing and changed the subject.

I looked at my schedule for after lunch, French 1, technology, then Trigonometry.

"Do they have honors French?" I asked.

"Yeah, you any good?" she asked.

"Je suis français," I replied.

"That isn't a very hard phrase," she said.

"J'étais né en France et me suis développé me rappelle vers le haut là ?" I said.

Rosalie laughed and nodded "Okay."

I smiled "anyways I'm fluent in all the languages it's part of my power."

"Really?" asked Edward.

"Yup," I said.

"можете вы поговорить русского?" Demitri asked wondering if I could speak Russian.

"очень наилучшим образом" I replied telling him I was fluent.

He smiled at me slightly, better then he had before, and I smiled back reflexively, surprised at how wide my smile was.

I stood up and told them I was going to go change my schedule and walked to the office alone.

I walked up to the secretary and waited for her to hang up the phone.

"Hi, I'm new and I was wondering if I could change my schedule to a more challenging French class."

"You need to speak to your councilor about that, she doesn't have anyone right now so go to her office, just down the hall and she'll speak with you."

I followed her directions and found myself in a small office with a tall thin woman with skin the colour of dark chocolate and sharp facial features, "Hello," she said kindly, "Who are you?"

"Guinevere Navarre," I said, "I just moved here and I want to change my schedule I'm really good at French and I was put in a beginners class.

She smiled at me an typed something into her computer, "You're in French 1 and it goes up to French 5 if you want to change your afternoon trig to French you can take French 5 then and calculus instead of trig during you regular French block."

"Perfect," I smiled not surprised I got what I want.

"Okay, I'll print out your new schedule go to the office and Ms. Fredrick will give it to you."

I nodded and left the room going back to the office where I got my schedule on day 1 I had Gym, English, history, Lunch, Calculus, Chemistry, Technology, then and French 5. On day 2 I had Technology, a free period, Chemistry, Lunch, History of Mythology and Religions, Psychology, and Biology.

I smiled at my new improved schedule and turned to go to room 112 realizing I had no idea where it was. Since it was close to the bell the halls were relatively empty except for a few wanderers. I approached the closest a boy who looked like he was a couple years older then me, he was tall with a boyish face and broad shoulders.

"Could you please point me to room 112?" I asked.

"You new?" he asked.

"Yeah," I smiled and he did too making dimples appear at both cheeks and showing a mouth full of very white very straight teeth.

"Cool, I'll walk you there," he said grabbing my books from me like a gentleman and nodding for me to follow him.

He shifted the books so his right hand was free and held it out for me to shake. "I'm Aaron," he said.

I shook his hand, "Gwen."

He smiled, "So what brings you to Forks?" he asked.

I mentally slapped my forehead remembering the earlier text message to Aro. Spoons? What was I thinking?

"Um, foster care," I said, "The family moved and I moved with them."

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully, "You like them?"

"Of course, they are the nicest people I know."

"Good, I'm glad they moved here."

"Why? You don't know them," I laughed.

He smiled, "That was my clever way of telling you I'm glad you moved here," he winked and I smiled.

"I'm glad they moved here too," I said realizing he was flirting with me, I couldn't help but flirt back, I always had fun doing it.

He laughed and stopped, "We're here," he said.

I looked at the door, which did say 112, "Thank you," I said grabbing my books from him.

"No problem," he said.

I walked into class and realized I was in the middle of a lecture, "You're late!" barked a pudgy mean looking lady.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear the bell," I replied telling the truth.

"Well, maybe you should listen for it," she growled, "Sit!"

I looked around the room and saw Alice sitting in the back of the room with a spot beside her so I automatically sat in it. She looked at me and I mouthed, "Lost."

She rolled her eyes and for the rest we listened to the worst lecture ever. Chemistry passed the same way and the day felt like it would never end until finally I was in French which gave me something to actually look forward to. As I walked into French I earned quite a few stares when I realized that it was full of seniors, I noticed Aaron sitting at the other end of the room and he smiled at me pointing to an empty seat near him.

I walked over to it after introducing myself to my teacher Mme. Molyneux.

"You're a senior?" asked Aaron looking surprised,

"No," I smiled, "I was born in France."

"Ooh la la," sang the girl to my left, "Je m'appelle Jaycee et comment vous appelez-vous?"

"Je m'appelle Gwen combien de temps avez-vous vécu ici ?"

"Uh," she blushed, "trois ans,"

"Oui, bien."

She smiled appreciatively and smiled a flirty smile at a boy who just entered the room. He walked over and looked accusingly at me. "You're in my seat freshman."

"Chill Sal, she's cool, sit in front of me and I'll give you a massage," he shrugged apologetically and sat down but not before grossly making out with Jaycee.

"Get a room!" teased Aaron winking at me. I had no idea what his wink meant so I decided to ignore it and turned to Mme. Molyneux. She spoke French the entire class and by the end I was half thinking in French again but Aaron broke the spell.

"Whatcha doin' after class?" he asked me.

"Hanging out with you?" I asked him.

He smiled "That's what I was thinking."

"You should give me a tour of Forks, show me all the cool places, and just so you know I'm up for anything, I'm one of those people who aren't in touch with their morality."

"Are you hinting that you want to do something that's dangerous?" he asked obviously intrigued.

"Not necessarily I just haven't had an adrenaline rush lately."

He smiled, "What a coincidence neither have I. Can we go now?"

I realized I should check in with Carlisle. "Just let me call Carlisle," I said pulling out my cell. His number was programmed in and It dialed automatically.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle, it's Gwen." I said winking at Aaron who was waiting.

"What's wrong?" he asked panicked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if I could go hang out with this guy I met. He offered to show me around Forks."

"Is he listening to our conversation?" he asked.

I put my hand over the microphone, "How about you drop your stuff off at your locker and meet me back here? Can you take my stuff?"

He took my books and walked to his locker when he was far enough away I returned to my cell. "He's gone."

"Is he human?" Carlisle asked automatically,

"Yeah."

He seemed surprised by my answer, "You have to be careful you aren't the most practiced vegetarian."

"I'm fine we hunted yesterday and I haven't been tempted at all, I'm a natural it's probably from all the years of isolation," I insisted.

"Fine, but don't do anything stupid, I'm trusting you to be smart, and this is awkward but you can't make out with him with an open mouth and definitely no sex."

"Carlisle!" I said embarrassed, "I was raised in the 1500s I'm not loose and we're just friends."

"I'm not suggesting otherwise I'm just thinking rationally you're a beautiful girl and he's a teenage boy."

"Can you hold off the sex talk until I get home please?" I hissed.

"I'll see you then,," he sighed, "And get him home by his curfew please."

"Okay," I smiled, "See you later."

"Yeah, be careful," he repeated.

"Yeah," I said hanging up the phone. _He's such a dad _I thought feeling warm and fuzzy. I called Alice quickly too and told her to go on without me and she agreed not knowing what I was doing.

"You ready?" he asked

"Yeah," I said.

He led me out to a car, it was a bit of a beater compared to the many Cullen sports cars but it was good enough to drive, which meant it was good enough for me. It was silver and shiny but it had many dents and scratches. I sat down in the front of the car, which smelled like a mix of Aaron, coffee, and mint.

"This used to be my dad's car until he got his license taken away. That's why there are all the dents. You don't need to worry I'm a good driver."

I nodded realizing this was something a girl was supposed to need to worry about so I smiled and pretended to be relieved. He was indeed a good driver and obeyed every rule of the law.

We drove for a while I had no idea where we were going but didn't really care I just relaxed to the sound of the motor and talked to Aaron.

"You like driving?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I guess I never thought about it as something to like or dislike it was just something you did like walked or spoke."

"I don't like walking places," I said tilting back my seat, "It takes too long I prefer running."

"I like speaking," he said, "And driving."

"I like reading and listening to music, my rooms practically empty because I hate clutter, it stresses me out, and I get really good grades because the man I live with after I left my family loved teaching me stuff and I've already learned everything in high school." I told him closing my eyes.

"I get crappy grades except in French and Biology because I like those two subjects and otherwise I'd rather be hanging out with friends.

"I'm an insomniac," I said.

"I wake up at five a.m. every morning automatically not matter how late I stayed up the night before."

It became a game, stating random facts about our selves and it was a lot of fun. We kept doing it until he stopped randomly on the side of the road.

"I have a cat named Bradley," he said.

"I have an obsession with knowing the original meaning of names," I replied.

"What does Bradley mean?" he asked.

"Broad wood," I stated.

"Aaron?" he asked getting out of the car.

"Mountain," I said as I also got out of the car.

I followed him to the edge of the cliff; it overlooked a beach with white sand and the ocean. It was probably 100 feet from the water and the water was black.

"It's beautiful," I said.

"You said you wanted an adrenalin rush?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Ever heard of cliff diving?" he asked.

I smiled, "won't you freeze?" I asked.

"The cold's refreshing." He laughed, "You're coming too."

"Of course I am!" I exclaimed, kicking off my shoes and pulling off my sweater. Aaron pulled off his shirt and I looked at my own shirt, it was vintage and silk. Alice would kill me if I got water stains on it so I just took it off.

I was wearing a pink pushup bra, it was one of my sexier bras and lacey underwear, Jason who seemed to be planning on jumping in jeans stared at me.

"What?" I asked, "It's silk."

He laughed at me and took off his jeans to reveal a pair of silky boxers. I laughed and ran jumping off the cliff. My stomach dropped as I flew through the air and I screamed happily as I plummeted into the deep ocean.

It was pretty cold. My head clearing quickly and I laughed as I came back up to get air.

"You okay?" yelled Aaron from the top.

"Yeah!" I screamed up at him happily.

"Good," he yelled. He disappeared from the edge of the cliff and I soon saw him again flying through the air and landing with a cannonball beside me.

"Hey," I said as he popped up beside me.

"That was fun?" he asked.

"Nothing but," I replied doing a flip underwater and letting my feet pop up before twisting back around.

"You're a daring little girl," he commented.

"I'm small but not little," I said.

He smiled, "I have a girlfriend who's on vacation in Australia," he said gulping.

"Does she like cliff diving?" I asked curiously.

"No," he said, "But she's really pretty."

"You that shallow?" I asked.

"She models for Hanna Givenchi," he said mentioning a famous designer.

"This bra is Hanna Givenchi," I said feeling our conversation start sounding like a bad teen movie.

"I like that bra," he said.

I didn't say anything feeling a little uncomfortable, I just looked at him trying to figure out what he was thinking without intruding into his mind.

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

"Hey," I said putting my finger up to his lips, "You have a girlfriend."

"She's in Australia," he complained.

"Yeah, not heaven. I'm a tease not a tramp."

He looked at me as if trying to tell if I was serious, "Fine," he said frowning and turning to look at the horizon.

"Are you mad at me now?" I asked.

"No," he sighed, "just disappointed."

"Well, get over it you're dating a model."

He smiled and dimples appeared at his cheeks again and I poked one gently feeling his soft, tan cheek.

"Why are you so cold?" he asked.

I smacked myself in my mind, "I'm in the ocean in just underwear," I complained glad I was actually in the ocean in underwear.

"We better get you out," he said, I noticed his lips were changing into an odd colour of.

We walked back up the cliff to his car and I could see him getting colder and colder. When we got into the car he turned on the heat and passed me a blanket.

"It's okay," I said awkwardly putting my clothes on over my wet lingerie, "you use it your lips are turning blue."

He laughed and looked in the mirror, "they are aren't they?"

"Let's get you home," he said pulling the car away from the curb and pulling a U-turn.

He got me home in another half an hour; we talked about his girlfriend and what he wanted to do when he graduated at the end of the year. He didn't know and was a little worried.

"This is me," I said undoing my seatbelt.

"That's a nice house," he said in awe.

"The Cullens are very lucky in the stock market and Esme runs an interior design business while Carlisle's a doctor."

"Cool," he said.

"See you tomorrow," I said getting out of the car I turned and waved as I opened the front door and he pulled away.

"Where were you?" asked Charlotte as I entered the house.

"Cliff diving," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Where?" asked Jacob who was sitting beside her on the couch watching what looked like _Unending Ends_, a horror movie that had come out only a few months ago.

"I don't know," I said, "Aaron took me."

They both looked up from the movie at the same time and stared at me. "What?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing," they said.

"Are you guys upset about me having human friends too?"

"No," said Jacob, "We think it's a good thing it's just weird that you went onto the rez without getting attacked.

"There's no treaty anymore though,"

"Exactly," sighed Jacob, "So there's nothing stopping a mob of shifters to come and kill us right now."

Renesme shivered and Jacob looked thoughtful, "Then again if there hasn't been any vampires than probably no one has changed and previously the Cullens and the packs did make a bond so hopefully that'll help."

I had no idea what they were talking about and listened intently on more details of their previous time in Forks. It was amazing that after all the trouble they had in forks before they even wanted to return but the weather was very cloudy here and I doubted they had to avoid school very often.


End file.
